


i can feel your fire burning

by sebthealienn



Series: what he is [1]
Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Fire, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 15:22:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15933167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebthealienn/pseuds/sebthealienn
Summary: Roger thinks Rafa is a lot like fire.





	i can feel your fire burning

**Author's Note:**

> Just a piece that I did because of writer's block for my other stories. Enjoy! Feedback is appreciated.

Roger thinks Rafa is a lot like fire. 

He moves like a wildfire across the court, strong and fierce and determined. He's like a flame, burning and hot and animalistic, and as he lunges for ball after ball it's like watching a volcano erupt, burst after burst of hot lava flowing down, setting everything ablaze. 

He can feel the passion, the burning passion as Rafa grunts with the effort, his arms swinging and the racket slamming against the ball with one deafening crack after another. Rafa's in the zone whenever he's on court. It's like he's unstoppable. Undefeatable.

Rafa's strong and powerful, his muscles bulging and tightening and clenching as he explodes through the court, his name-brand sneakers squeaking and his knees buckling as he slides and sizzles and then pops right back up, hurtling towards the next hit. Sweat drips off of him, his skin hot and slick to the touch. Roger thinks he's exactly like fire: always on the move, always burning with yearning; with burning want. 

He moves with power and with strength, his eyes blazing with something like rage and fury and fucking determination, except Roger knows him too well; those dark eyes hold Rafa's love for the game, the sweltering heat of it so hot and scorching that it's sometimes painful to watch. It's a good kind of pain, though. 

Rafa simmers down for a moment occasionally, but then he surges right up to the net and stabs at the ball in midair and then he's back with his lingering strength and heat, illuminating the entire stadium. It's like watching a bonfire, its red and white and orange flames licking upward at the sky, getting bigger and brighter by the second. 

It's not only on the court, either, because he has a way with words, so hot and biting that Roger can't resist. Skin meets skin and then Rafa's fire again, burning and passionate and powerful. His callused, tanned hands grip at Roger's shoulders and scrape down his back and he can feel his fiery breath on his neck, drawn out, shaky exhales and sharp, quick breaths all at once. There are murmured curses, both in Spanish and broken English and Roger shudders and suddenly he's like a wildfire once more, spreading everywhere and making it hard to breathe. Roger feels the sheets, tangled between his limbs and he feels the scorching heat of Rafa's bare chest below him; Rafa's back arching sharply off of the mattress; Rafa's lips, which leave dark marks on Roger's skin as hot and charring as an inferno.

Roger loves the burn.

1/2


End file.
